


DC Comics

by paraduxks



Series: winter spamano 2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College, First Kiss, Friendship, Other, art student lithuania, batman discourse, english major romano, getting together ?, lithuania is nb and uses they/them pronouns, oh my god they were roommates, winter spamano 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraduxks/pseuds/paraduxks
Summary: In which Lorenzo catches feelings. Batman discourse and first dates at CVS ensue.
Relationships: Lithuania/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: winter spamano 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	DC Comics

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you're all doing well today! this is my favorite piece i've done so far for this writing challenge, but seeing as it's about time for finals, i dont think there's gonna be any more entries from me

“So why do we need all these again?” Lorenzo asked, leaning against the shopping cart. He hadn't even known this store had shopping carts.

“Because,” Tolvydas said, standing on their toes to look at a high shelf. “The point of my project is that everyone is capable of great things.” 

“So you need every comic book ever written, got it.”

“Every  _DC_ comic, actually.  All of them would be nice, but I didn't set my expectations that high, so-” Lorenzo rolled his eyes. If he could change one thing about Tolvydas, it would be their sense of humor.  Or lack of one- It always took them a second to get his sarcasm when he had to clarify the joke, they wrinkled their nose and say, “Well, that’s not funny at all .” 

“What?” They asked. 

“Nothing,” Lorenzo said, “How many more do you need?” They fell back on their heels, and glanced into the cart. 

“Uh…that’s almost enough, but there is this one issue I need. It’s got Batman in it, and it’s from the modern comics, but I’m not sure what it’s called.” 

“So buy it online,” Lorenzo said. He clicked the heap of old comics piled in their cart. “Save me the trouble of driving you to all these different stores.” 

“You asked to come,” Tolvydas reminded him, which was…Fine, they were right. Lorenzo did invite himself along. But it was only because he's been to this store before to buy inks for his brother, and on that occasion, he’d met a hot cashier. So.  Naturally he had to come and see if she was working today. 

“That’s in the past,” Lorenzo muttered.  Now Tolvydas rolled their eyes- Which was somehow cute, even though they couldn't dress for shit and hadn't washed their hair in days . 

“Whatever,” They said, “We’re almost done, I promise.” Lorenzo didn't respond, instead checking his phone. He didn't understand comic books- Someone like Alfred would be better suited to the task. He'd know where to find the issues they needed, and they’d  be done shopping in an hour. The reason he gave for his participation was  _Well, since I’m studying literature_.  As if literature and graphic novels were the same thing. Art students…Well, Tolvydas was bearable. They didn't wear tacky hats. 

Unfortunately, Lorenzo’s notifications were empty. He checked all his DMs anyway, in case someone was typing. 

To his annoyance, his brother had left him on read  regarding a birthday gift for their grandfather .  _Text me back, coward_ _,_ he typed out, and pocketed his phone, choosing to look at Tolvydas instead. They were on their toes once more, peering into high shelves and picking through comics. Ugh, tall people, with their stupid long legs. Not that Lorenzo was jealous or anything- He was average, thank you very much. It was  just annoying, how Tolvydas towered over him despite being younger. At least he had an ass. 

True to their word, Tolvydas finished tossing issues into the cart in about 20 minutes.  Lorenzo pushed the cart towards the checkout, straightening his back so he could get a good look at the cashiers . After a quick scan, it was  apparent that the girl he hoped to see wasn't there. The checkout was quick and boring, as checkouts usually are, and they were on their way home. It had started raining while they were shopping. Lorenzo wasn't pleased by that.  He was meeting Alfred tonight to study and eat, and he had to walk, so his hair would be all frizzy and gross by the time he got there- But it was fine . Freddie didn't care anyway. 

After helping Tolvydas get their unholy amount of comic books inside, Lorenzo retreated to his room to scroll through his phone . He had an awkward forty five minutes he had before he needed to leave to meet with Alfred. What was one supposed to do with a spare forty five minutes, anyway? The time was too short to start anything, but too long for him to be comfortable sitting around. 

“Hey, Renzo?” Tolvydas asked, knocking on his door. 

“What’s up?” Lorenzo asked, liking an Instagram post. 

“I kind of- I kind of need your help again.” 

“Ugh,” He groaned, “What is it?” 

“Can you come out here first? It’s kind of hard to explain.” Lorenzo groaned again, but got up. He slouched across the room, and opened his door. He  was frozen for a second, looking up at his roommate.  They their hair up in a bun, though little wisps fell across their face, and they’d changed into an old tee shirt and shorts . They carried saran wrap, duct tape, and comic books in their arms.  Maybe it was the contrast between the way they dressed outside and inside, but they were so…gah. 

“It better not be big and time consuming, ‘cause I have to go soon.” 

“Uh…It’s kind of big… Hopefully not too time consuming?” Tolvydas said, “I, uh. You know those duct-tape skeletons people make?” 

“ Absolutely not, what are you talking about?” Lorenzo asked. They sighed, and beckoned him out of his room.  Art supplies crowded their apartment on a good day- Stacks of notebooks, art textbooks, a table with wheels that Tolvydas had rescued from a dumpster and turned into a storage place for their markers and pencils, a rarely used easel, the works . The comics added more clutter, stacked in  vaguely organized heaps here and there. A small space  was cleared in the center of the room, big enough for a person or two to sit.  It was at the intersection of some comics, a five gallon bucket, assorted colorful duct tape, and a bag of party balloons . 

“So, what I’m gonna do is wrap myself in duct tape, and then I’m gonna paper mache it with pages from the comics. And I can do all that myself, but I do need a little help getting the duct tape on- If you’re okay with that, of course.” Lorenzo nodded, biting his lip. That was big-  Hopefully not the most time consuming. 

“Okay,” He said, “Um, I guess you’d want help doing your torso then?” 

“My torso?” 

“Well, you can do your legs and arms and stuff on your own,” Lorenzo said, “I have to go, remember?” Tolvydas nodded, eyes widening. 

“Ohh yeah, sorry.” They gave a small grin, and tucked a piece of hair behind their ear, only for it to fall back into their face. God. “When do you have to be out of here?” 

“Uhhh,” Lorenzo pulled his phone from his pocket, dismissing a text from his brother. “Thirty nine minutes.” 

“Okay,” Tolvydas said, pressing their palms together.  Their brow furrowed, “I don't know if that's enough time…But you don't have to help if you don't want to, and uh, if you’re gonna be late for your date-” 

“It’s not a date!” Lorenzo said, a bit too loud.  Fuck, that came out wrong, didn't it? “I mean. I’m, uh, we're  just studying.” 

“Oh,” Tolvydas said, face blank. 

“What’s that look supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” They said, turning away. Their voice was light, though, as if they found it funny.  Lorenzo grabbed their shoulder and swung them around to face him- And he was correct, they had a dumb smile on their face . Who cared if their eyes sparkled a little bit, they were making fun of him! 

“Shut up!” Lorenzo said, a whine creeping into his voice. “You  know I don't like him anymore, and besides, wasn't it  you who went out with him?” Pink invaded their cheeks, and Lorenzo raised his chin at his victory. 

“Um, yes, I did go out with him. But that was a while ago, you know, and-” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Lorenzo said, giving their shoulder a squeeze as he raised an eyebrow. “No offense, but I don't wanna go through your sloppy seconds.” Tolvydas’ cheeks went from pink to red, and he couldn't help but smile. 

“Shut up!” They squeaked, “I’m- I can't-”

“I’m kidding,” Lorenzo said, “You know I’m kidding, right?” Tolvydas shrugged, 

“I guess. Sometimes it’s vague.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah, fuck indeed,” They sniffed, “So do you want to get started?” Lorenzo nodded, 

“I’d put on some pants if I were you, though.” Tolvydas looked down at their legs, confused. “So you don't wreck your skin when you take the tape off?” 

“Oh, that’s what the saran wrap is for,” They said, “It’s gonna be the inside layer, ya know?” 

They got to work wrapping Tolvydas’ body in saran wrap. Quarters were a bit close for Lorenzo’s liking, as he had to wrap around their waist and between their legs. He was not ready for the actual tape-wrapping. Though it was  just their torso they needed his help for, Lorenzo felt like it was much more. His nose bumped their chest a few times, causing his face to heat up a little.  He swore their breath hitched when his fingers brushed against their ribs, but didn't want to make any big claims . 

“That’s a little tight,” They said while he wrapped their chest in tape. 

“My bad,” Lorenzo muttered, slowing down a bit. He made sure there was some slack in the tape. He could feel their eyes on him, prickling the top of his head while he smoothed tape across their chest. 

“I guess, um, I guess you can make a little shirt sleeve now,” Tolvydas said. Lorenzo nodded, and smoothed a strip of tape across their collarbones. 

“Mmk,” He mumbled, “How far down your arm do you want it to go?” They shrugged, and gestured to a point about halfway down their bicep. 

“That looks good to me,” They said, “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Lorenzo said, and got to it. Once he finished the sleeves, there were about ten minutes before he had to leave. “Alright, do you think you, uh, have it from here?” Tolvydas looked down at themself, and ran a hand down their front. 

“This looks good,” They mused, “Thank you so much, Renzo, I  really appreciate it.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Lorenzo sniffed, “Good luck getting out of that.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I have a plan.” They winked, “Have fun on your date.” 

“I keep telling you, it’s not a date!” Lorenzo shouted, “We’re literally just studying together. In fact, he’s probably gonna ask me to proofread an essay or something, so it’s not even a study date.” 

“Okay, sorry,” Tolvydas said, raising their hands a little. “Text me if you need anything.” 

“Tolvydas. No offense, but no way. You’re wrapped in duct tape. I’ll figure it out on my own,” Lorenzo said, and ran a hand through his hair. “Actually, text  _me_ if you need something, I don't want you getting stuck in your little duct tape suit.” 

“Thanks!” 

“Whatever,” Lorenzo said, and returned to his room. He threw a few books, plus his laptop into his bag, and grabbed his old football jacket. After making sure he had his phone, wallet, and keys, he was out the door. He walked in the rain to Dee’s Hideaway, the place he was meeting Alfred.  It was a bar underneath a hotdog joint, and you could only access it by going through an alley between said hotdog joint and the neighboring tapas bar .  He wasn't sure the lore of the hotdog place- He’d have to ask Alfred when he got there- but for some reason, access to the basement  was blocked . The building owners had filled in the stairs, and now the only way in was through the back. 

The Hideaway, as regulars called it, wasn't too far from Lorenzo’s apartment, but the rain made it feel like it was. He was shivering by the time he arrived, and had to take a second to shake the water out of his hair after opening the door. He clutched the metal handrail as he walked down into the basement, not willing to slip and bust his ass. 

He found Alfred at a table in a corner, perched at the edge of a high chair, pushing sugar packets around. Two glasses were on the table, one full and the other half empty. 

“Hey,” Lorenzo said, and hung his backpack on the back of the free chair. 

“Oh, hi!” Alfred said, “Didn't see you there.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m here now,” Lorenzo said, climbing into his high chair. He felt a little smug as he did, enjoying the added distance between the top of his head and the floor. “What’s this?” 

“Oh, that’s Perrier. I know you like that stuff, so-”

“Perrier tastes like ass,” Lorenzo said, “I only drink San Pellegrino.” 

“Excuse me for being a good friend,” Alfred said, “And they didn't have San Pellegrino.” Lorenzo’s lips twitched, but he managed to keep the smile from his face. Alfred was the sort of person you could never compliment, or he’d develop an ego the size of the moon. 

“You’re excused, for now,” Lorenzo said, and picked up one of the menus that was on the table. “Did you order already?”

“Yeah. Uh, if I get some fries, will you have some?” Lorenzo looked up to see Alfred fixing him with a sheepish look. He rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Freddie, I’ll eat your fries.”  Lorenzo gave the menu a final once over before deciding what he wanted, then pulled his backpack into his lap . He got out his laptop and opened it, reading his to-do list off the sticky note he’d left beside the mousepad. 

“Y-You’re starting homework already?” Alfred asked, pouting a little, “I thought we’d have some, you know. Some bro time first.” 

“Do not refer to us as bros,” Lorenzo said, “And  I think you’re  just procrastinating.” 

“Fair, but its not like you’re  _not_ procrastinating.” Lorenzo wrinkled his nose at that- Yes, he was working on weeks old homework, but Alfred didn't need to know that.

“Well, I'm not procrastinating right now, so you know. I’m better than you.” Alfred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“This is slander!” He said, “I don't have time to procrastinate, I’m a poli-sci major!” 

“ Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you decided to major in poli-sci,” Lorenzo said, and took a sip of his Perrier . Yep, tasted like ass. 

“ Maybe _you_ should’ve thought about that before being an  _English major_ ,” Alfred mocked, holding up his fingers in the shape of an L on his forehead . 

“Hey-”

“Also, could you proofread this essay I wrote?” 

“Oh, I fucking  _knew_ you were gonna say that, you little bastard-” A woman approached them with a miniature clipboard in hand . Lorenzo ran a hand through his hair, and shifted his position, spreading his legs to show off his thighs. 

“Hey, how are y’all doing tonight?” She asked, monotone. 

“Oh, I’m great,” Lorenzo said, lowering his voice, “How’re you?” 

“Good,” She said. She was not entertained. “Can I get you something to eat tonight?” 

“Uh, I’ll have the vegan antipasto, please,” Lorenzo said with a wink. 

“And an order of fries. Please,” Alfred tacked on, giving the waitress a smile. 

“Alright, so that’s a vegan antipasto and an order of fries? Can I get anything else for you?” Both Lorenzo and Alfred shook their heads, and the waitress left them to their devices. 

“Anyway, you’re a little bastard and I’m not proofreading your damn essay.” 

Lorenzo left the Hideaway with a hard copy of Alfred’s essay. He didn't think he’d be of much help, considering he  _wasn't a polisci major_ , but whatever.  Apparently he was such a good friend he’d do it anyway. Right. Nothing to do with Alfred’s puppy dog eyes. 

He was wet again by the time he got home, and a bit colder.  Thankfully , he’d gotten enough work done to merit sitting in bed and reading for a few hours. That sounded so lovely, he thought, as he fumbled for the keys to the apartment. He could take a shower too, for  maximum peaceful reading. Lorenzo opened the door, and stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Tolvydas? Are you, uh, are you okay?”  They sat hunched in the middle of the apartment, surrounded by pile of balloon scraps, newspapers, and comic book pages . Tears streaked their face and paper mache covered their hands. 

“Oh, h-hey, Renzo,” They said, and made a move to wipe their nose, but wound up spreading the goop across their face instead. “Fuck.” 

“Okay,” Lorenzo said, dropping his backpack on the floor. He shut the door and made his way to their kitchen area, grabbed the paper towel roll, and made his way to Tolvydas. 

“Thanks,” They muttered, and ripped off a singular towel. 

“You can take more than that, you know.” They looked up at him, eyes rimmed with red, and smiled. Lorenzo’s heart did a little flip flop, but he ignored it, because their cuteness was _not_ the point.  Tolvydas wiped their eyes, face, and hands, then took a deep breath before another round of sobbing seized them . Lorenzo dropped to his knees and shuffled closer. He threw his arms around their shoulders. 

“Fuck-” Tolvydas coughed, and squeezed him back. “Thank you.”

“What happened while I was gone?” Lorenzo asked, “You look pretty fucked up.” Tolvydas hugged him tighter.  They sat like that for a few minutes, during which Tolvydas stopped crying and Lorenzo couldn't think of anything to say . 

“I’m okay,” Tolvydas said, and sat back on their heels. “Sorry, I’m  just -” They wiped a tear from their face.  “I’m kind of stressed- I miss Vanya, and I also realized that I don't understand Batman  _at all_ -” Lorenzo’s flight or fight response activated . 

“Well, you know, first of all, fuck him. Your shitty ex is shitty, and I’m not cool letting you miss him.” Lorenzo had very little respect for their ex, and refused to acknowledge him by name. He actually wasn’t sure what Ivan did- He wasn't listening when Tolvydas told him- but knew the man was not to  be trusted . 

“Sorry,” Tolvydas murmured, “Sometimes I do, though, and-”

“You gotta forget about him, man.” 

“Yeah,” They sniffled, “I couldn't help it, ‘cause he loved reading- He’d read, like, everything, and I keep fucking up the pages- He’d know what to do-”

“Oh, yeah, well, I’m an English major,” Lorenzo said, indignant. He felt himself pouting, and he knew he looked stupid, but he couldn't stop. It was unfair how much power their ex had over them. And besides, he  was and English major. He read a lot. He could help, and if he let Tolvydas continue to feel bad about their ex…well that was shitty, wasn't it?

“I know, Renzo,” They said with a watery smile. 

“So why didn't you ask me for help?” He asked, tipping forward. He fixed them with a wide eyed, questioning look. They shrugged, crossing their arms. 

“I guess I didn't want to, is that so bad?” 

“Why not?” 

“‘Cause- I don't know if you’re gonna take it well, but-”

“I’ll take it fine,” He grumbled, eyes narrowing. He wasn't about to be weird like their ex, that was for sure. 

“You’re gonna be weird about it. Because you’re an English major.” Lorenzo felt his cheeks heat up.

“What- Pft, no I’m not,” He said, “I’ll be  totally normal, I’ll be so much better than fucking-  _him_ .” Tolvydas’ face fell again. Shit, that wasn't what he wanted. He should’ve kept his mouth shut about their ex. 

“You’re doing it now,” They said, “You know what, it’s fine, I can  just -” They bit their lip, glancing around the room. “I don't have a freaking clue what I want to do.” Lorenzo blinked, and for once, he didn't have a witty retort. He’d be able to think so much better if he could have a coffee, or some hard candy. 

“Do you want to go to CVS?” He asked before he could stop himself. Tolvydas tilted their head to the side, puckering their lips and wrinkling their eyes. 

“Yes, actually,” They said, “Lemme get dressed.” And they did, leaping away from the scene like a dear. Okay, so that was happening. Lorenzo sat back, legs forming a W shape, as he stared after Tolvydas. Silence prickled at his ears, and he wrinkled his nose at the smell of the paper mache. The duct tape cast of Tolvydas’ body laid off to the side, with various pages from comic books stuck on the legs. So they’d managed to get out of the cast alone. Good. 

Tolvydas emerged from their room. Lorenzo swallowed. Woah. 

“Do I look weird or something?” They asked, looking down at their plaid cardigan and high-waisted jeans. Lorenzo shook his head, stuck to the ground. His mouth fell open, and he had to make a conscious effort to close it. Who told them they  were allowed to dress so good? Well, no, actually, they didn't dress good- They looked good. So the better question was who told them they  were allowed to look so good? Shit, they’d asked him a question though- 

“You look great,” He said, admiring the way their jeans clung to their legs. “Are you, um.” Lorenzo cleared his throat, “Are you ready to go to CVS?” They nodded, and produced their wallet from their pocket. He stood up, brushed off his legs, and nodded back. 

“Right, so uh, it’s raining outside-” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m gonna get us an umbrella-” 

“I don't need it,” Tolvydas said, “I wanna get rained on so I can feel something positive.”

“Damn, are you okay?” They shook their head, and gave a small laugh. 

“Oh, no, I’m not okay, but it’s fine.” 

“It  literally isn't,” Lorenzo said. He patted his pockets for keys, wallet, and phone- All present- before turning towards the door. They walked to CVS in a loose silence. Lorenzo's eyes stuck to their feet- Their sneakers were full of holes. Their their feet must’ve been so wet with all the rain…Would it be weird if he got them a new pair? 

They arrived at the nearest CVS about ten minutes later. The heaters were on full blast, and Asia’s  Heat of the Moment played on the radio. Lorenzo felt an urge to take their hand, but that would be weird. Besides, Tolvydas’ outfit didn't have pockets, so their hands were very cold and wet. Not fun to hold.

“So, uh, what are we doing here?” They asked. Lorenzo shrugged. 

“I, uh, didn't  really have a plan. I kind of want some hard candy, so I guess go crazy?” He said, and they snorted, amused. Good. 

“Don't tempt me like that, Lorenzo.” His heart beat a little faster. But it was  just coming out of the cold, wet night and into the warmth and brightness of the CVS. Definitely not because of how gorgeous their voice was. Yeah, he was…adjusting. 

“Consider yourself tempted,” He said. Where did that come from? That wasn't what he meant to say at all, and it sounded stupid. “I mean, uh. We should get out of the doorway.”

“Oh, right,” They said, and walked further into the convenience store.  Lorenzo walked approximately next to them until they noticed the arts and crafts aisle and went to look at glue, and Lorenzo went to investigate their coffee selection . It seemed, unfortunately, that their best offer was a coffee-flavored gelato. He decided he would come back to that, and went off to look for hard candy. While he did, the song changed-  Friday I'm in Love by The Cure. He let his eyes slip closed, and stood beside the candy aisle with his hands in his pockets. Somehow, he hadn’t realized how tired his eyes were. Shutting them felt good. But he couldn't search for hard candy with his eyes closed. How unfortunate that was. So he opened his eyes, and meandered about once again.

He stopped dead in his tracks not five paces from where he began. Tolvydas- They danced, if you could call it that, a few aisles away. God, they were gorgeous. He couldn't pretend they weren't, not right now.  Not with how their wet hair glinted in the harsh lighting, nor with how their cheap Star of David pendant bounced against their chest . Not with how they were off beat, and especially not with the soft, unprotected smile on their face. Fuck, they were so pretty. 

They spun towards him, and stopped. Their face fell, cheeks pinkened. They swallowed. 

“Oh, hey,” They gasped, “Lorenzo-” 

“Tolvydas,” He said, and blinked. “You look good.” They gave a half smile, and tucked some hair behind their ear. 

“Th-Thanks. Uh, you look good too.” 

“Thanks.” They looked at each other, and though they were alone in the store, Lorenzo felt like he was under a microscope. “Do you- Do you want-” Fuck, why couldn't he  just say what he meant?! His tongue didn't seem to recognize the words. He swallowed, and rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. Tolvydas looked attentive, like they were hanging on his every word. Or, they would be, if he could manage to get it out. 

“Doyouwanttodancewithme?” Lorenzo blurted, sweat pooling in his palms and under his arms. Fuck, he’d said that a hundred times before, why was it so hard to say now?

“Um,” Tolvydas said, and his heart sank in anticipation of their rejection. “Yes, I do.” Fuckity fuck, he didn't think that would actually work! Lorenzo tried to say something, but his tongue was limp inside his mouth. 

“C-Cool,” He said.  Tolvydas glanced around, checking to see that they were alone, and closed the distance between them . They lifted Lorenzo’s hands, and he was correct, they were a bit chilly and damp. Tolvydas swayed their hips, eyes slipping closed. Lorenzo swallowed, and followed suit, though he was actually moving with the music. 

As the second half of the song played, they got more into the dance.  Lorenzo decided to take a risk and spin them around- Which was a little awkward, seeing as they were taller than him, but they made it work . When they faced him again, they had the softest smile on their face.  _Fuck me,_ Lorenzo thought,  _I’m so fucked._ He couldn't move, couldn't even seem to get his mouth to close. He  probably looked like an idiot, mouth open and eyes wide, and oh! Tolvydas spun him around now, but  differently than he had spun them. He did a 180, falling back against their chest with his arms crossed, fingers laced with theirs. In the few seconds that he leaned against them, Tolvydas squeezed his hands. If he were a teenage girl, he might’ve squealed, but he was neither of those things, so. Somehow he still felt like squealing. 

Lorenzo spun out, away from Tolvydas, and then tugged them back towards him. They stumbled forward, but caught themself by grabbing his shoulder. The final notes of  Friday I’m in Love played, and they stood in silence for a couple seconds, eyes locked. Tolvydas had such pretty eyes, with bits of green and blue intertwined in their irises. 

“That was fun,” Lorenzo said, and they nodded. As they opened their mouth, the next song started playing-  Everybody Talks by the Neon Trees. They snorted, and wet their lips. 

“It was,” They said, “Um. Can I ask you something?” Lorenzo’s heart caught in his throat. God, he was so dumb around pretty people. 

“You  just did,” He said. 

“Well, yeah, sorry,” Tolvydas said, rolling their eyes, “Um. Could I.” They stopped, glancing off to the side. They swallowed. 

“Could you what?” Lorenzo asked, rising to his toes. He blinked, showing off his eyelashes, and tilted his head to the side. He tried to pout- He’d never been good at pouting on purpose- and kept his eyes focussed on theirs. 

“Could I.” Tolvydas paused, and clenched their eyes shut. Their cheeks were so pink. Lorenzo felt very warm too. 

“Well,  I was wondering if…If I could…” Tolvydas exhaled. “I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing…”

“I’m not judging you,” Lorenzo said, rubbing his thumb against theirs. They squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. He did sort of wish they’d hurry up and spit it out, though. Every second in this weird half-embrace was torture. 

“Okay! Um, I  really want to kiss you right now,” Tolvydas said. Lorenzo’s heart stopped and his eyes widened. “Of course, uh, you don't have to say anything if that's weird! I’m sorry, I  just think you look  really good right now, and you don't have to- Shit, I’m so sorry, I’ll shut up-” 

Lorenzo leaned forward and kissed them. Well, he tried.  He was a bit to the left, catching the corner of their mouth, and it was an awkward kiss, seeing as they hadn't stopped talking yet . He squeezed his eyes shut, and moved his free hand to cradle their face. Tolvydas pulled away, a dazed look on their face. 

“Okay,” They said, voice blank. “That was nice.” 

“Yeah,” Lorenzo agreed, “Do you- Do you, um. D’you wanna do that again?” They nodded. This time, Lorenzo caught their lips dead on. He might’ve been melting, he wasn't sure. They were so warm and soft, just like they looked, and they tasted like salt and glue. He wondered what they tasted like under normal circumstances, and his face felt even hotter. Their noses bumped together as they kissed, and Tolvydas gave a little sigh. Lorenzo might’ve actually melted against them if they hadn't been in public. Their lips were. So good. Not that he’d anticipated this moment or anything. He totally _hadn't_ stared at them and wondered what it would be like to kiss them, no sir. It felt better than he’d predicted, anyway. 

“Wow,” Tolvydas breathed when they parted. “That was…nice.” Lorenzo’s cheeks ached from smiling, and he squeezed their hand a bit. 

“ Just nice?” He teased, raising an eyebrow. Tolvydas rolled their eyes, beaming back at him. 

“Okay, it was a little better than nice. Dare I say- Good?” 

“Shut up!” Lorenzo said, and he felt like a high school girl who was still learning how to put out. “Don't, actually,” He corrected, glancing away. As he did, Tolvydas tugged him into an embrace, resting their head against the top of his.  Heat ran up his spine, and he hugged them back, burying one fist in their cardigan and clenching their shoulder with the other . Fuck, they  were built \- He hadn't noticed earlier, but now that he  was pressed against them. Woah.  _Bet they could bench press you_ , said a voice in his head, and where did that come from?

“Is there, uh. Any reason you’re hugging me?” He asked, breaking the moment. 

“Oh,” Tolvydas said, “Yeah, sorry, do you want me to stop?” Lorenzo didn't respond, only squeezed them tighter. “Okay, guess not- That’s cool. Um. Yeah, so, I hugged you ‘cause  I think \-  I think you look good to hug.” 

“Me?” Lorenzo asked. That was a first. He felt them hum in agreement against his forehead. 

“Yeah, you’re like, warm and fuzzy and stuff. Right now, I mean. Not always.” 

“Cool?” Lorenzo said, pulling away from the hug. Then it hit him again- “Oh, shit, you kissed me.” Tolvydas let out a short, nervous laugh. 

“Uh, yeah,” They said, “Why do you bring it up?” Lorenzo shook his head.

“No, sorry, I’m- I liked it. I, um, I like you, Tolvydas.”  He bit his bottom lip, forcing himself to maintain composure as his inner monologue turned to a shriek . Of course, it was Tolvydas who asked if they could kiss him, but he moved first, and they were  _roommates_ \- 

“Oh,” They said, casting a pit into his stomach. “ I think I like you too.” The pit  was filled with joy. 

“That’s- That’s very good,” Lorenzo said, “‘Cause that means that we like each other.” 

“It does!” Tolvydas said. Their excitement was too adorable…How could it be legal? 

“Fuckin’ A,” Lorenzo said, mind whirling with thoughts- But the only coherent one was how their succulent was now their child . “D’you wanna go home?” He asked, chest light. His heart sang at the idea. Going home together- A more romantic notion than it deserved to be. He didn't want to think about  whether or not they’d start dating on the way home. 

“Lorenzo,” Tolvydas snorted, “At least buy me dinner first.” Heat flooded his body, like a bucket of boiling water had  been dumped over his head. Fucking- 

“I make dinner, like, three or four nights a week,” Lorenzo protested, still close enough to smell the glue-stink on their skin . 

“It’s an expression,” They said, straight faced. 

“I know it’s an expression-” Lorenzo inhaled. “Do you want to go home or not? ‘Cause I- I don't even remember why we’re here.” 

“We didn't have a purpose,” Tolvydas said, “Though yes, I do want to go home. I want to- I want to go home and take a nap, and finish my damn project.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Lorenzo said, “That sounds like a blast.”  After disentangling, the pair left without buying anything, and walked back home in the freezing wet night . 

“By the way,” Lorenzo said, “What was that thing earlier with your project? That you got so upset about?” Tolvydas pursed their lips, blinking.

“Well,  basically , I was trying to use Batman comics to tell a story, and that was gonna be 'everyone can be great ‘cause we’re all special,' ya know ?” 

“Batman’s a terrible fucking example of that,” Lorenzo said, “His power is being born rich, and that's not a power-”

“Yeah, I figured that out after staring at his comics for a few hours,” Tolvydas said, “You know, it would’ve been a big help if you’d said this earlier .” Lorenzo hummed in agreement, and glanced across at them. 

“Tolvydas?” 

“Mhm?”

“You’re a fucking nerd.” They gave a soft smile, looking down as they walked. God, they were adorable.  Their hair was still kinked from the ponytail they sported earlier, and their cheeks were a lovely shade of red . So lovely he could…Lorenzo rose to his toes and pressed a kiss to their cheek. “Said with love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr: urmomsstuntdouble


End file.
